james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
Avatar: Music from the Motion Picture
|ean_raw = |oclc = 501338441 |size = 14.2 x 12.4 x 1 cm; 5.6 x 4.9 x 0.4 inch. |weight = 91 g; 0.2 pounds }} Avatar: Music from the Motion Picture is the official soundtrack of the 20th Century Fox film Avatar. It was composed and conducted by James Horner. The theme song of the movie, named I See You is sung by Leona Lewis. The album was released on December 15, 2009, three days before the movie's worldwide premiere in theatres. A deluxe edition of soundtrack, featuring 6 new tracks, was released on April 19, 2010 to help promote the Blu-ray/DVD release. The deluxe edition is available in digital format onlyhttp://itunes.apple.com/us/album/avatar-music-from-motion-picture/id367204921 Six new tracks. Track Listing Lyrics for all tracks are written by James Horner, except for the theme song I See You which is performed by Leona Lewis and lyrics are written by James Horner, Simon Franglen and Thaddis Harrell. The 10th track The Destruction of "Hometree" features Horner's 4-note "danger" motif in the second half. Unreleased track Into the Na'vi World was available to be heard on the avatarscore.com website only, but has since been removed. Standard Edition #"You Don't Dream In Cryo..." - 6:09 #Jake Enters His Avatar World - 5:24 #Pure Spirits Of The Forest - 8:49 #The Bioluminiscence Of The Night - 3:37 #Becoming One Of "The People" Becoming One With Neytiri -7:49 #Climbing Up "Iknimaya - The Path To Heaven" - 3:18 #Jake's First Flight - 4:49 #Scorched Earth - 3:32 #Quaritch - 5:01 #The Destruction Of "Hometree" - 6:47 #Shutting Down Grace's Lab - 2:47 #Gathering All the Na'vi Clans For Battle - 5:14 #War - 11:21 #[[I See You|I See You (Theme from Avatar)]] - 4:21 Deluxe Edition #"You Don't Dream In Cryo..." - 6:09 #Jake Enters His Avatar World - 5:24 #Pure Spirits Of The Forest - 8:49 #The Bioluminiscence Of The Night - 3:37 #Becoming One Of "The People" Becoming One With Neytiri - 7:49 #Climbing Up "Iknimaya - The Path To Heaven" - 3:18 #Jake's First Flight - 4:49 #Scorched Earth - 3:32 #Quaritch - 5:01 #The Destruction Of "Hometree" - 6:47 #Shutting Down Grace's Lab - 2:47 #Gathering All The Na'vi Clans For Battle - 5:14 #War - 11:21 #I See You (Theme from Avatar) - 4:21 #Pandora - 3:17 (Bonus) #Viperwolves Attack - 3:49 (Bonus) #Great Leonopteryx - 1:33 (Bonus) #Escape From Hellgate - 3:25 (Bonus) #Healing Ceremony - 2:21 (Bonus) #The Death Of Quaritch - 5:20 (Bonus) Unreleased Tracks *Into the Na'vi World - 1:34 Credits Album I See You (Theme Song) Orchestra Reviews The soundtrack was received with mostly positive reviews, but sometimes called as a "recycled" soundtrack since James Horner used a few themes and cues from his previous work. Allmusic (unfavorable) by James Christopher Monger''http://www.allmusic.com/cg/amg.dll?p=amg&sql=10:0nfqxzwald6e BBC (positive) by Mike Diver''http://www.bbc.co.uk/music/reviews/vxm5 '''Den of Geek (5/5)' by Charlie Brigden''http://www.denofgeek.com/Reviews/382931/avatar_music_from_the_motion_picture_review.html '''Empire (4/5)' by Ian Freer''http://www.empireonline.com/reviews/reviewcomplete.asp?SID=10234 FilmScoreClickTrack (2.5/5) by Jim Lochner''http://www.filmscoreclicktrack.com/2009/12/cd-review-avatar/ '''Filmtracks (5/5)'http://www.filmtracks.com/titles/avatar.html Filmtracks praised all the tracks, but I See You had some slippy moments. IGN (8.9/10) by Brian Linder''http://uk.music.ign.com/articles/105/1055467p1.html Brian Linder praised ''Climbing Up Iknimaya, considering it as if it gave a sense of majesty that would leave the listener breathless. As the other critics, I See You was criticized, stating: "We're not sure if "I See You" will become as annoyingly ubiquitous as the aforementioned Celine Dion weeper, but it's definitely a solid pop ballad." Kurticus Music (5.5/10)'''http://kurticus.com/avatar-soundtrack-review '''Soundtrack Geek (9.5/10) by Jorn Tillnes''http://soundtrackgeek.com/2009/12/14/soundtrack-review-avatar-by-james-horner-2009/ '''Suite101 (highly recommended)' by David Abraham Dueck''http://classicalmusic.suite101.com/article.cfm/avatar_soundtrack_review '''Tracksounds (7/10)' by Christopher Coleman''http://www.tracksounds.com/reviews/avatar_james_horner.htm Charts Booklet The physical CD contains a printed booklet insert which includes the following: *Cover artwork *A Note About the Avatar Score from the Director *A Note About the Avatar Score from the Composer *Credits for the production of the album including composition, recording, mixing, mastering, etc. *Thank-yous and credits for the members of the orchestra, choir and others *Back cover with track listing and movie credit template The digital MP3 album which can be purchased from Atlantic Records contains a PDF version of the booklet. Avatar Soundtrack.jpg|Front avatar-music-ost-inside.jpg avatar-music-ost-inside-2.jpg avatar-music-ost-inside-3.jpg avatar-music-ost-inside-4.jpg avatar-music-ost-inside-5.jpg avatar-music-ost-inside-6.jpg avatar-music-ost-inside-7.jpg Avatar-music-ost-back.jpg|Back avatar-music-ost-front-old.jpg|Alternative Standard Edition Front Cover avatar-music-ost-front-kor.jpg|Korean Edition Front Cover avatar-music-ost-back-kor.jpg|Korean Edition Back Cover Director's Note Composer's Note Notes * Several cues from a number of other films that James Horner worked on are presented in very limited form for this soundtrack. These films include ''Braveheart, Apollo 13, Enemy at the Gates, and Apocalypto to name a few. References de:Avatar: Music from the Motion Picture nl:Avatar: Music from the Motion Picture pl:Avatar Soundtrack ru:Саундтрек к фильму «Аватар» Category:Soundtracks Category:Featured Articles